School Days
by Amaiya Ishihama
Summary: Summary:Inuyasha and the gang are in a modern day high school. But what happens when everybody gets a little a drunk at Koga's party and Miroku ends up doing something really stupid?
1. Default Chapter

School Days  
  
Chapter 1: Freedom!  
  
Kagome Higurashi tapped her foot against her desk. She was so anxious to exit class. It was sooo boring. It was the last class of the day and a Friday. Koga was having a party to night and Kagome couldn't wait to go with Inuyasha.Kagome felt a finger poke in her back. She put her hand down and a note was put into it. Kagome unfolded it and read it.  
  
'This class is so boreing! I hate Mrs. Anderson! She is such a bitch! You going to Koga's party? You know Miroku is going to be there. A bunch of drunk horny girls? hell yea he'll be there. you know Kikyo ain't going.  
  
Sango  
  
Kagome looked back at her best friend Sango. had long brown hair and pretty almond shaped eyes.Her long dark lashes were very thick. All the boys tought she was really hot. Sango wore a pale pink scoop neck shirt with a pair of jeans.Miroku was sitting behind her and was flitring with the girl next to him. Miroku had short black hair with bangs that fell in his face .. He was a total player.He wore a white wife beater shirt with a blue plaid over shirt. His kaki pants were really baggy.  
  
Kagome then looked back her twin sister Kikyo. Even though her and Kikyo were twin sisters you would have never guessed it. Kikyo was quiet and cold. She was very intent on her studies.Kikyo pushed her glasses back on her nose and tucked a strande of her dark hair behind her ear. Kikyo never wore make up or dressed up. Kikyo wore a plain white collard shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Kagome hated school but did her homework. If she didn't she couldn't hang out with her friends.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi is their something intersting in the back of the classroom?" asked Mrs. Tachi.  
  
Kagome turned around and shook her head.Mrs. Anderson went back to her boreing lesson. Kagome was about to fall asleep when the door opened. Mrs.Anderson went the door and shut it behind her. Kagome turned around and started talking to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"You think their going to fire her?" asked Kagome.  
  
Miroku shook his head. Sango leaned up on her desk so she could talk to Kagome. They talked for about 5 mintues before Mrs. Anderson came back in. Sango sat back down and jumped back up and squeled. She took her note book hit Miroku upside his head.  
  
"You pervert!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Please Miroku, do not grope the female students."  
  
That's when the bell rang. Kagome and her friends jumped up. Kagome ran out into the hall and into the arms of her boyfriend, Inuyasha. He smiled down at her and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
He was one of the hottest guys at school. He had short sliver hair qith bangs that swept in his eyes.. It was his real color. His eyes were cat shaped and gold. He wore a red sleevless shirt and a pair of black pants. His biceps were bulagaing as he pulled her tight into him.Kikyo came out of the room and saw her little sister in the arms of Inuyasha. For the longest time Kikyo had been jelous because her sister had gotten one of the hottest guys at school. Kikyo huffed and went off to find Kagura and Naraku.  
  
Kagome pulled her lips off Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango stood behind them.  
  
"Well it's about fucking time," said Sango.  
  
Miroku just laughed. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha put his arm around her. The four walked out to the student parking lot. Only seniors were allowed to drive to school. They were all seniors.  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Koga. He came running up with Ayame attached to him.Koga had spiky black hair and wore all black.He had two earrings in his left ear. Ayame had long red hair in two low pig tails.She had on a white shirt and and a pair of dark blue jeans. The sophmore had been going out with Koga since the bening of school.  
  
"You guys coming to my party tonight?" asked Koga.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Sweet I'll see you guys tonight," said Koga. They ran over to a black Jagura and hopped in. Koga pulled out of his space and tore out of the parking lot.  
  
Kagome shook her head, Koga was going to get into big trouble one day.  
  
"Hey Sango do you need a ride?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yea hey is it ok if we pick up Kohaku?" asked Sango.  
  
Sango's little brother Kohaku was in 8th grade over at the middle school.  
  
"Sure no problem," said Kagome.  
  
Kagome pulled a set of car keys from her side bag. She went up to a white SUV. She opened the door and tossed her bag inside. She unlocked the door and Sango threw her stuff in. Kagome was not worried about Kikyo. she would get a ride from Naraku and Kagura.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha where's Kyoto?" asked Kagome.  
  
"She should be here any second," he said.  
  
Kyoto was Inuyasha's little sister. She was only 16 but was a junior. She had been skipped up a grade because she was really smart. Kyoto came walking up to them talking to Rin. Rin was 17 and in the same grade. They were best friends. Rin also was a friend of Sango's and Kagome.  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Sango.  
  
The two girls smiled. Kyoto had sliver hair like her brother but long and cat shaped golden eyes. She was very curvy and had had very ample breast. The clothes she wore a purple tight fitting shirt and a pair of kaki's.Every guy in school claimed her to be the hottest. But Inuyasha was very protective of her and guys were afraid to ask her out. Miroku smiled at her and waved. He ,didn't mean to,leered at her. Inuyasha hit him hard in the stomach.  
  
Rin had shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was so cute. The outfit she wore was a light orange shirt and a pink skirt.  
  
"Hey Kagome could I get a ride home?" asked Rin.  
  
"Sure! Inuyasha, Miroku we'll see you tonight," said Kagome. Rin got into the SUV and waved to Kyoto. Kyoto waved back. Kagome got in and Inuyasha stuck his head in and kissed her. Kagome pulled out of her space and waved. The white SUV exited the parking lot.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku and put their fist together.  
  
"See ya tonight," said Miroku. He walked over to his Green SUV and got in. He put on a pair of sunglasses and waved at Inuyasha and Kyoto, they waved back.  
  
Kyoto put her bag in Inuyasha's red convertible. They got in and went home.

* * *

Please Inuyasha?" asked Kyoto.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kyoto had just gotten home and Inuyasha was hungry so he went to the kitchen and picked up an apple.He leaned over onto the island and Kyoto sat down on a bar stool infront of him.The island sperated the kitchen from the living room. The kitchen and living room were nicely furinshed. Both of their parents were lawyers and had their own law firm. Inuyash and his family were well off. They were not as rich as Koga's parents, but they had enough to buy Inuyasha a car and pay for their oldest son to go to Harvard without a scholarship or finacal aid.  
  
Sesshomaru was the oldest of the three childern. He too had sliver hair and golden eyes. He was one of the most handsome guys that had ever graced the halls of their school.  
  
Sesshomaru was in his first year at Harvard and was supposed to come home for a week.  
  
Kyoto looked at Inuyasha with a pleading look.  
  
"Why can't I go to Koga's party tonight?" asked Kyoto.  
  
Inuyasha took a bite of his apple and shallowed.  
  
"Because their are going to be a bunch of horny drunk guys there that are going to want to fuck you," said Inuyasha. Kyoto looked at him with her big cat shaped eyes and tears formed in her eyes. Kyoto was an expert at making herself cry.  
  
"Don't even try it. That doesn't work on me...anymore" said Inuyasha. Kyoto huffed and went stomping down the hall to her room. Inuyasha heard a door slam.He shrugged his shoulders just contiued to eat his apple. Kyoto's favorite band Evanescence came drifting out into the living room and kicthen. He looked through the mail and heard the garage door open. The door opened and his mother Namiyo(A/N: I just really like this name. but Sesshomaru , Inuyasha, and Kyoto and are all blood sibling in this story. same mom, same dad) came in.  
  
"Hey mom," said Inuyasha.  
  
She walked over to him and kissed his forhead.  
  
"Hello sweetie," she said. Inuyasha gave her the mail and she shifted through it. His mom was short. She was only about 5'4. Kyoto looked the most like her out of all the kids. Kyoto was taller then their mom but not be much. She was about 5'5. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were over 6'2. Their dad was about 6'7. He was huge. Their mom had long black hair that was pulled up into a tight bun. Her brown eye were sparkly. His , Kyoto's, and Sesshomaru's sparkled like their mom's except their's was gold.She wore a dark blue suit.Naimyo removed her jacket and put it on ont he back of the kicthen room chair.  
  
"Where's dad at?" asked Inuyasha. He opend up the frigde and took out a can of Coke. He opend it and took a swig.His parents normally came home together.  
  
"Your father is picking Sessy up from the airport, they'll be home before dinner," said Namiyo. Inuyasha nodded and left the kitchen and went to his room. He picked up the phone and called Kagome.  
  
Kyoto set the table while her mom stirred a pot of green beans. Loud laughter came from the living room. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and her dad InuTaisho, were sitting in the living room watching stand up comdey. InuTaisho and Sesshomaru had come home a few hours ago. so now they were doing some "male bonding" watching stand up comdey. They were not big sports fans beside basketball and hockey. Sesshomaru was going to play on the Harvard basketball team. He had been captine of the basketball team in high school. Now Inuyasha was the captine. Miroku and Koga were on the basketball team too. Kyoto just looked at her lazy brothers and dad. They never made or helped with dinner.  
  
"Mom why don't we ever make them help make dinner?" asked Kyoto.Her long sliver hair was up in a ponytail, and she tossed it behind her shoulder. Namiyo looked at her daughter and laughed.  
  
"Do you really want them to cook dinner? Remember what happend when we went off for your drama retreat? We came back and they looked starved. You know they can't cook," said Namiyo.  
  
Kyoto laughed and rememberd. They really were pathtic.The boys were totally dependent on them for cooking. Namiyo spooned the the green beans into a bowl and took off her apron. Kyoto pulled the chicken and bread out of the oven. She put them on the table. Namiyo put the green beans and a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.  
  
"Time to eat boys!" shouted Namiyo. A thunder was heard and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and InuTashio sat down at the table. InuTaisho had sliver hair and cat shaped gold eyes.His sliver hair was short and slicked back. Sesshomaru looked as though he had gotten taller since the last time she had seen him. Sesshomaru pushed his glasses back up on his face. They were thin wire frames and it made him even more irrestiable to girls.His silver hair was short and bangs swung n his eyes.  
  
Kyoto sat next to her dad.Their parents sat at the ends of the table and they sat on either side. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat next to each other and Kyoto sat by herself. Namiyo passed around the food and everyone took what they wanted. Inuyasha started to shovel his food in his mouth. He wanted to hurry up and get done because Koga's party was starting in 20 mintues.  
  
"Yasha don't shovel your food like that, eat like a normal human," said Namiyo.  
  
Namiyo had a nickname for each of them. She called Sesshomaru-Sessy, Inuyasha-Yasha, Kyoto-Kyo, and their dad Inu.  
  
"What's your hurry son, just enjoy being with your brother," said InuTaisho. Kyoto looked at him and knew exactly why he was rushing.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha is eating fast because he's supposed to go over to Koga's tonight," said Kyoto slyly. Inuyasha just glared at him. If wouldn't he let her go to the party. she could make her dad make him.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you know Koga's parents are always gone on the weekends," said InuTaisho.  
  
"Oh dad we're just gonna chill and play video games. The girls are only coming over for a little while and then their going back to Kagome's house to sleep over," he said qiuckly.  
  
Namiyo pointed her fork at Inuyasha and said," Isn't Kyoto going?I mean most of your friends are hers."  
  
Inuyasha growled at her. She was such a sneaky bitch. She knew that he couldn't tell their parents that is was a full blown party with every body at the school drinking and getting high.And most of her friends were his his friends.  
  
"Well doesn't she have some homework to do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I already did it. Don't worry I'll go home with Kagome tonight and Inuyasha can stay at Koga's," said Kyoto.  
  
"Well I don't know it's going to be unsuprvised," said InuTaisho as he looked at Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yea sure I'll go with them to supervise," Sesshomaru.  
  
Sastifed with the fact she had won,Kyoto went back to her food. They talked about how Sesshomaru was doing in school. He had a new girlfriend named Miyako. She was a grade ahead of him, but the same age. She had been skipped up a grade in highschool. After dinner they cleared the dishes. Kyoto ran off to her room to get ready and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started the doing the dishes. InuTaisho and Namiyo went to their office to call a client. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn she's sneaky. Let me guess there's going to be more than your group there?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and placed the dish Sesshomaru handed him into the dishwasher. House Rule: Kyoto and mom cook, the boys clean.  
  
They finshed the dishes and went off to get ready.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against his car waiting for Kyoto. Sesshomaru sat on the cars hood and waited as well. Sesshomaru wore a plain white shirt ,blue overshirt , and kaki's. Inuyasha wore a black sleevless shirt and baggy black pants. He had a black baseball cap on back wards. Kyoto came running out of the house with her mom yelling after her,  
  
"Do you kids have your cell phones?"  
  
"Yea! I love you mom! We'll call you in the moring!" shouted Kyoto.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at their little sister.  
  
"You are not wearing that," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yea, go change," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Fuck you," said Kyoto. She hopped in the back of the car. Kyoto wore a pair of white tight fitting pants. Her shirt was blue plaid and tight. Only three buttons were buttoned. Her top part was open and the bottom part exposing her cleavage and flat stomach. Inuyasha sighed and jumped in the car. Sesshomaru hopped in the side and they took off for Koga's party. 

A/N: I changes my story around to make it longer and save my typing time


	2. Chapter2: It's party time lemons yahh!

  
  
Chapter2: It's time to Party!  
  
Kagome stopped infront of Sango's house and honked her horn. Sango came running out and hopped in the SUV. Sango waved to her mom who had come to the door.  
  
"Bye mom!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Do you have your cell phone?" her mom shouted.  
  
Sango took her phone out of her purse and waved it. Her mom smiled and waved. Kagome pulled away and 50 cents Song "In Da Club" blasted in the speakers.  
  
Rin sat in the back. She had the window rolled down and was smoking a ciggarate. Sango pulled out her own pack of ciggarates and lit one. She held the pack out to Kagome and Kagome took one. Kagome lit it up and blew the smoke out the window. They drove down the highway towards Koga's house.  
  
"Dude tonight is going to so much fucking fun,"said Rin.  
  
Sango took one last drag and tossed her ciggarate out the window.  
  
"Hell ya! It's a good thing that Koga's parents leave every weekend. The only thing that would would make this night better is if Sessy was there," said Sango.  
  
Kagome took one last drag and tossed her ciggarate out the window. A new song blasted from the speakers. It was "Cleaning out My Closest" by Emimen.  
  
"Hey Sango Inuyasha told me that Sesshomaru was coming in tonight.He'll probaly come to the party tonight," said Kagome.  
  
"Well looks like I'll have to seduce him," said Sango.  
  
The three girls laughed. It was widly known that Sango had a thing for Sesshomaru. Who wouldn't, he was fucking gorgeous.  
  
Kagome pulled up into Koga's driveway and parked. They got out of the car and went up to the house and into the throng of teenagers.  
  
Inuyasha pulled up into the driveway. Koga's house was fucking huge! It was three stories high and about the size of a mall. A olympic size swimming pool was in the back. Even though they had been over here hundreds of times they had yet to explore the entire house.  
  
Kyoto followed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru up the steps into the house. Teenagers were everywhere. Music blasted from the speakers. 50 cents "Wansksta" was playing. A DJ was sortaing out music on the top of a balconey in the foryer. Bacardi's were being passed around. Mike's hard Lemonade(Lemon!HeHe!) and all sorts of alcholic beverages.Kagome, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Koga were chillin on a couch. Ayame was sitting on Koga's lap. She was licking, kissing , and whispering things in his ear. Inuyasha went over to the coach and exchanged high-fives with Koga and Miroku.  
  
"Dude!Wut up!" shouted Koga.  
  
"What's happin man," said Miroku  
  
Sesshomaru came up behind Inuyasha with Kyoto in tow. Koga was taking a sip of a Barcardi when he choked when he saw Sesshomaru.  
  
"What the fuck! It's 20 shots Sessy! How are you doing man!" shouted Koga.  
  
Sesshomaru gave a high- five to Koga.  
  
"Not bad. How about we do the twenty shots again?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Koga laughed and went off to get the shots. Inuyasha jumped on the couch and started making out with Kagome. Kyoto looked up at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"20 shots Sessy?" asked Kyoto.  
  
"This son of a bitch took 20 shots of tequila in a row with out barfing. He's fucking legend!" said Koga as he brought over a tray of shots.  
  
"Ready Sessy?" asked Koga.  
  
Koga set the tray down on a table. 20 shots in front of Sesshomaru and 20 shots in front of him.  
  
"Ready?Set?Go!" shouted Koga.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up the shots and drank them Koga did too. People gatherd around them and started chanting.  
  
"Sesshoamru!Sesshomaru!"  
  
Kyoto laughed as her older brother beat Koga on the shots. Koga was on his 10 th shot when he started choking. He spit up his tequlia. Sesshomaru downed the rest of his tequila and Koga's remaing shots. Sesshomaru looked at Koga and smiled.  
  
"Beat ya," said Sesshomaru.  
  
Koga slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Every damn time," said Koga.  
  
He shook his head and Ayame wrapped her arms around him. She whisperd something in his ear and he smiled. Koga jumped up and pulled Ayame away.Kyoto shook her head. That's when a bong came around. Miroku took it and lit up. He sucked in the smoke and passed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped making out with Kagome and took a hit. He then passed it on. Kagome shook her head. The bong was to intense for her. She stuck to bowls and joints. Sango took the bong. She lit up and took a hit.  
  
"Kyoto?" asked Sango. Kyoto shook her head. Sesshomaru took the bong and took a hit. Sango jumped off the couch and grabbed Sesshomaru.  
  
"Come on Sessy let's dance!" shouted a high Sango. Sesshomaru nodded and followed her as she led them away. Kyoto sat down on the couch next to Miroku.  
  
"Hi Miroku," said Kyoto.  
  
"Indeed I am," said Miroku. Kyoto laughed at that. Miroku was so fucking cute. For awhile she has had crush on him. He looked extermly hot tonight. Miroku was wearing a white button up shirt opened at the neck, a pair of black pants , and black boots. Kyoto sat on the couch talking to Miroku for awhile. A shot tray came by and Kyoto took a shot. Wanting to mingle some more she got up. Some random guy handed her a Hard Lemonade.  
  
Rin had dissaperd about an hour ago. Sango and Sesshomaru had not come back from their dance. What the hell could they be doing?  
  
Hiten Aki and his ugly brother Maten were downing some vodka shots when Kyoto walked by. Hitne spit his shot out and was amazed.  
  
"Whoa dude! It's Kyoto! Inuyasha let her come to the party?" said Hiten. Maten looked over at her and started to drool. He was a soical out cast and very ugly. Maten had incredably pale skin, dull brown eyes, he was short and fat. His black hair was limpy and dull. Hiten however was very handsome. He had long black hair that he kept in a braid. His brown eyes were very bright. Hiten smiled. It was a wide known fact that Kyoto didn't date any guy at school because Inuyasha would tear off anyone's head who could get close enough to her. Every guy in school knew this. Whoever could nail her would be a hero a school.Hiten put his shot glass down and picked up another glass. He put some coke in it and some vodka. Smiling he put something else in it.  
  
"Maten, I'm going to nail her tonight," said Hiten. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Kyoto. Want a drink?"  
  
Miroku looked over in a dazed state. Kagome and Inuyasha were still making out. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Miroku got up to look for his friends. That when he saw who Kyoto was talking to. Hiten was known for drugging his dates and fucking them. He saw a drink in Kyoto's hand. hiten laughed and leaned in close to her. She brought the drink up and was baout to take a sip. Miroku walked over to them.  
  
"Hey what up Kyoto!" said Miroku. Hiten just galerd at him. Kyoto smiled and brought the drink down. Maten laughed when he saw his brother plan thwarted.  
  
"Wanna dance Kyoto?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kyoto nodded and put her drink down. Miroku led her away. Hiten slammed his hand down and walked away. A guy walked by the bar and saw the drink. He picked it up and gulped it. He then got a sleepy look in his eyes and fell down asleep.  
  
Miroku danced with Kyoto and kept his eyes on Hiten. Inuyasha and Kagome were todrunken and busy making out to care what happend to other people. Seshomaru was no where to found.  
  
"Dude someone is fucking out in the pool!" shouted a random guy. Everyone ran outside to see.  
  
Kyoto was enjoying dancing with Miroku. She was escasty as his hands ran down her back.  
  
Finally people where either off fucking in the numorus rooms, went home, or were passed out on the floor.  
  
Kyoto and Miroku were completey drunk. They had been taking shots and drinking stairgth from the bottle. Kyoto took a sip and handed the bottle to Miroku.  
  
"Ok so who would rather fuck in this entire school?" asked Kyoto.  
  
Miroku laughed.  
  
"If I told you that then you would smack me!" said Miroku.  
  
Kyoto just laughed. She took another sip from the bottle. Miroku grabbed the bottle from her.  
  
"I think you 've had enough," said Miroku.  
  
Kyoto reached over for the bottle and tried to grab it.  
  
"Oh come on! give it back," said Kyoto.  
  
She reached over and lost her balance.Miroku caught her before she hit the floor. She looked up at him. Miroku looked down at her. Kyoto moved forward and kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome contiued to make out as people fell down around them. Inuyasha pulled back from her and smiled. Kagome trailed the lines of Inuyasha's jaw. Her eyes were galssed over from the alcohol and THC following in her. She ran her hand down Inuyasha's chest and up his shirt. She started nibbling on his ear.  
  
"You know Inuyasha...." said Kagome as she continued to nip at his ear.  
  
"Hmmmm....." moaned Inuyasha. He closed his eyes against the motion of her tongue.Kagome's tongue started licking and messgae his ear.  
  
"When I get drunk I get very horny," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes suddenly popped open. He looked at Kagome. She smiled a wicked smile. Inuyasha grinned a big toothy grin and pulled Kagome off the couch. They hopped over the passed people and headed upstairs. inuyasha opend serval doors and saw couple's fucking. They ran around for what seemed like hours and they finally saw the empty billard room. A pool table was in the middle of the room.  
  
"This'll do!" said Inuyasha.  
  
he ran over to table and quickly threw all the balls into the pockets. He turned around and Kagome was leaning aginst the door. Her raven tresses softly brushed her exposed shoulders. Her low cut green lace up top and low hip riding pants were so sexy on her.  
  
She truned the lock and walked seduclty up to Inuyasha. She unlaced her shirt and dropped it on the floor. Her pink lacey bra barely coverd her round breast. Kagome pushed Inuyasha onto the pool table and smiled. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. They shared deep kiss. Kagome pulled away and stood up. Inuyasha sat up and Kagome helped him take his shirt off. Kagome took his basball cap off and placed it on her head.  
  
"That's a good look for you," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome arched her eyebrows and pushed him down.  
  
She started unbuckling his pants and slide them off. His black Playboy Bunny boxers were buling with his erection. Kagome slide her pants off and dropped them on the floor. Her lace pink thong matched her bra. Kagome slide her hands up and pulled his boxers off. His cock was thick with an erection. Kagome smiled and lowerd her head. She took him whole in her mouth.Inuyasha laid back and started moaning as she sucked him. Her long black hair tickled him as she bobbed her head. Her mouth worked wonders on him. He moaned with delight and pleasure. He jerked and let himself go. Kagome just shallowed every last drop. Inuyasha sat up as Kagome did. Her smile was very beautiful. Her teeth were very white. Inuyasha grabbed her and switched places.  
  
"Your turn!" said Inuyasha.  
  
He licked her from the base of her breast to the tender spot between her legs. Her clit was swollen from her arousal. As continued licking her he removed her bra and panties. Kagome closed her eyes and moaned. Her hands waved themselfs into her hair. Inuyasha gently nipped and tugged her clit. He gently slide around her underside. He explored her every fold. He gently stuck a finger in and was very turned on by Kagome's shouts of pleasure. He stuck another finger in and started pumping in and out. Kagome moved her hips in time with his fingers. She screamed and cummed. Inuyasha pulled his fingers out and licked them. Kagome was so sweet. Kagome got a lustful look in her eyes. Inuyasha stood up and started to climb on top of her.  
  
"Wait second. No glove no love," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and grabbed his pants and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a Troja ultra ribbed condom and pulled it on. He then crawled up on Kagome and enterd her swiftly. He started pumping and Kagome was moaning. Some how Kagome manged to turn and get Inuyasha on his back. She rode him hard and fast. Inuyasha reached up and started to play with her breast. She entangled her hands in hair and screamed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome laid side by side on the pool table. Kagome had on her bra and panties and Inuyasha had on his boxers. Kagome put a bottle of vodka to her lips and took a sip. she passed it to Inuyasha. He took a big gulp and set it down. He reached for his jeans and took out a joint. He lite and took a hit. He then passed it to Kagome. Kagome took a hit and passed it back.  
  
"That was an intersting game of pool," said Inuyasha as he hit the joint.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I like our version better," said Kagome.  
  
They shared another kiss.  
  
A/N: If I get banished from this site because of the lemons I will like someone to carry out my story in their own version plus I need some ideas about the next chapter since well im all washed out from trying to stay on schedule with my stories.  
  
I might update next week or so maybe even on sunday 


	3. im so sorry but i gotta forfeit this sto...

Serious problem: i won't be able to continue on with this story because my mircrosoft word is being an ass hole and won't let me in no matter how hard i try to fix it but i need someone to continue on with it my email adress is for anybody who wants to continue it for me so i reall need you're help and as for the other story i started i may not finish those


	4. Freakn in the pool

Chapter 5: Freakin in the Pool  
  
Sesshomaru had gone of with Sango. But some guy ended up grabbing her and dragging her away. So Sesshomaru wondered off. Rin was of with someone, he had no idea who. Sesshomaru was starting to fell the effects from the 30 shots he had taken. He was surprised he hadn't gotten alcohol poising yet. But he didn't party this hard at collage so things would be ok. A couple of hours later he had wandered outside. He was walking beside Koga's Olympic size swimming pool.   
  
Sesshomaru had never met Koga's parents. All he knew about them was that they were one of the richest families in San Diego, perhaps all of California. Inuyasha, Sesshoamru, and Miroku had first met Koga when they in elementary school. His family had moved from New York to California. Koga didn't know why. He was only 7. He probably still didn't know why. The boys had become fast friends. They used to play hide-and-seek in Koga's house. If you weren't careful you could lost. Once the boy's hits middle school they all went out for the basketball team. They were also on the high school team together. Except Sesshomaru was always the leader. He had been captain of the middle school and once he had gone to high school. Inuyasha had become captain. Same thing happened in high school.   
  
Sesshomaru brought a bottle of Captain Morgan's rum to his lips. He gulped down the last of it. He shook the bottle and tossed it aside. He let out and loud burp.  
  
"Oh that's charming," said a female voice.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down in the pool and saw Sango. She smiled and swam forward. Sango propped herself on the edge of the pool. She smiled sexily. Sesshomaru drunk walked towards the edge of the pool. He let out another loud burp.  
  
"Aren't you too drunk to be swimming?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"I stopped drinking about 3 hours ago. I'm fine now. Plus I've just been blazing," said Sango.  
  
She playful splashed some water up to Sesshomaru. He smiled down at her.  
  
"What are you swimming in?" he asked.   
  
Sango pushed herself away from the wall and swam backwards from him.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Why don't' you join me? The waters great," invited Sango.   
  
Sessomaru smiled and removed all his clothes except for his boxers. He slide into the water. Sango laughed at his boxers.   
  
"Cute," she said.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his boxers. They had the dwarf Sneezy on them. Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"My girlfr....I mean my friend Miyako gave them to me as a birthday present," said Sesshomaru.  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
"Let's play a game..," said Sango (sneaky.  
  
Sesshomaru arched his eyebrows.  
  
"What kind of game?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Sango swam forward and stood up. The water came up to her waist. She was wearing a sky blue bikini. She smiled and pressed her soft toned body against his rock hard one.  
  
"If you can find were my special spots are I'll do something for you," Said Sango. Sesshomaru smiled and lowered his hand. He started smoothing his fingers against her flat stomach.  
  
"Is this one?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Sango closed her eyes. And leaned her body forward.  
  
"Hmmm..lower..." she moaned.  
  
Sesshomaru lowered on of his hands down and into her bikini bottom. The other pulled her closer to him. He touched the soft core of pleasure center. Sango moaned and gripped Sesshomaru. He was becoming rock hard. He wanted her so badly. He carefully pushed a finger inside her. Sango moaned. He then pushed a second finger in and and started pumping. Softly at first then faster. The faster he went the louder Sango moaned. Sango screamed and cummed on his fingers. Sesshomaru smiled and brought his fingers back up. He put them in his mouth and licked off her juices. They were mixed in with some pool water but still tasted so good. He then carefully untied the strings on her bathing suit top. He then moved down and untied the string on her bikini bottom. He threw the top outside the pool. He kissed and caressed her shoulders and breast. He licked and sucked on her erect nipples.  
  
Sango moaned but then pushed Sesshomaru away. He got a hurt look in his eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"You're not getting any attention," said Sango with a pout.  
  
She then smiled and went under the water. Sesshomaru felt a tug on his boxers. He felt Sango lift up his legs and his boxers slide down. The then came floating up. Sango came back up. Only her eyes and nose were above the water. Her glitter and she wet back down. Sesshomaru felt a tug on his body and something soft go over his cock. He braced himself against the pool edge and closed hi eyes.  
  
"Ohhh..yess...Sango...." he moaned.  
  
Sango continued to lick and suck him. Sesshomaru gave a long moan and cummed. Sango swallowed every drop. Sesshomaru slouched as he felt Sango lips leave him. She came up out of the water and smoothed her hair back. Sesshomaru stared at her. He then grabbed her and pushed her up against the corner of the pool. They captured each other's lips and pushed their tongues deep into the others throats. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Sesshomaru pulled Sango up and pushed himself inside her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. The water leapt up onto the cement as Sesshomaru rocked harder into Sango. He lifted her up and pumped even harder.   
  
Some drunken guy walked out onto the porch that overlooked the pool. He gagged and threw up over the side. He wiped off his mouth and looked down. He heard screaming and a guy groaning. He saw Sesshomaru and Sango going at it in the pool. He quickly ran back inside and shouted to everybody.  
  
"Dude someone is fucking out in the pool!" shouted the guy. Everyone ran outside to see. The guys hooted and hollered at Sesshomaru. The girls thought that they were disgusting and went back in. After while they got tired and went back in.   
  
Sango screamed one final time and cummed. Sesshomaru moaned and emptied into Sango. He pulled away from her and climbed out the pool. He crawled naked over to the perfectly cut grass and threw up. Sango looked over at him and shook her head. She grabbed her swimsuit and put it back on. After a few more times of puking Sesshomaru passed out onto the cold cement. Bare naked.Kyoto pulled away from Miroku and smiled. Her smile was wide. They then closed and she fainted onto Miroku's lap. He gulped and tried to push her up. It was her first time being drunk and she was trashed. He sat her back on her stool but she fell down again. So Miroku picked her up and brought her upstairs. He took her to an empty room upstairs and placed her on the bed. He started to leave but Kyoto called to him.  
  
"Miroku..."said Kyoto.  
  
Miroku turned back around.   
  
"Please don't leave me..." mumbled Kyoto.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and moved to the edge of the bed. He sat next to Kyoto and smoothed the hair from her face.   
  
"Miroku...I want my pajama's..." said Kyoto.  
  
Miroku got up and quickly went outside. He went to Inuyasha's car and saw Kyoto's bag. He grabbed it and ran back inside to her. He sat back on the bed next to her.  
  
"Can you put them on yourself?" he asked.  
  
Kyoto shook her head.  
  
"Help me..."  
  
Miroku gulped and pulled out her blue plaid night pants and white night t-shirt. He tenderly unbuttoned her shirt and folded it up. He sat Kyoto up and put her t-shirt on. He didn't bother taking off the bra. Inuyasha would kill him if ever found out that he had undressed Kyoto. But he would also kill him when he found out about the other thing.  
  
Miroku quickly slide her pants off. Kyoto was wearing a lacey purple thong. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from touching Kyoto.   
  
' You know I could do it now. She's drunk enough not to know what the hell is going on. I could do it really fast and get it over with,' thought Miroku.  
  
Miroku quickly gave himself a mental slap and pulled Kyoto's pants on. He helped her under the covers. He walked to the door and turned around and looked at her. She was snuggled up under the covers and sleeping peacefully.  
  
"No," said Miroku.  
  
" I won't lower myself down to Hiten's level. I would have her awake and willing," said Miroku.  
  
Before he walked out he locked the door and shut it behind him.   
  
A/n: sorry so short. but hopefully i can get another chap out tonight! Huggs;)Kyoto   
  
so what did you think? good,bad or what? 


	5. A Day at Koga's

Chapter 5: A Day at Koga's  
  
Kyoto squeezed her eyes against the sun that was filtering into the room. She finally gave up and sat up. Kyoto rubbed eyes and then her head. Man did her head hurt. She had a massive hangover. Kyoto shook her head and threw the covers off. Then it hit her. She was in her pj's and her bag was in the room. Miroku must have made sure she was safe.  
  
"He's such a sweetie," said Kyoto.  
  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a fleece pullover. Kyoto then opened the door up and walked out in the hall. She walked out to the huge foyer. Last night the whole downstairs was trashed with a shitload of people passed out. But now it was sparkling clean. Servants were rushing everywhere with garbage bags and cleaning tools. They must have been working most of the morning. Kyoto walked into the kitchen and saw the cook Mrs. Johnson.  
  
"Good Morning Kyoto," said Mrs. Johnson.  
  
Kyoto and the others came over all the time so most of the staff knew them.  
  
"Morning," she said.  
  
Kyoto sat down at the table in the kitchen. She took a rubber band off her wrist and pulled her silver hair back into a ponytail. Mrs. Johnson laid a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her.  
  
"May I have the ketchup please?" asked Kyoto.  
  
"Of course sweetie," said Mrs. Johnson.  
  
"What the hell do you need ketchup for?" asked Koga.  
  
He came in shirtless and with Ayame trailing behind. She wore a dark blue tank top and a pair of Koga's boxers. They sat down at the table with Kyoto. Mrs. Johnson set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Koga and Ayame. She also handed the ketchup to Kyoto. Kyoto took it and squirted the ketchup on her eggs. Koga got a look of disgust. Ayame stopped in mid bite.  
  
"That's really gross," said Koga.  
  
Kyoto just smiled and stirred her eggs. She then took a bite. Koga looked as though he was going throw up. Inuyasha came in with Kagome behind him. They were wearing the same clothes from last night. Inuyasha shook his head. He never could understand how Kyoto could eat her eggs like that.  
  
"Morning everyone," said Kagome.  
  
Everyone waved. Mrs. Johnson gave them breakfast as well. Kyoto quickly finished eating her breakfast and put her plate in the dishwasher.  
  
"Inuyasha have you seen Miroku?" asked Kyoto.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his eggs to his sister. He had a suspicious look in his eye.  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"I want to ask him something," she said.  
  
Kagome smacked Inuyasha on the arm. Inuyasha gave her an angry look. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She turned back to Kyoto and smiled.  
  
"He's in the living room reading," she said.  
  
Kyoto nodded and smiled. She ran out of the kitchen and into Koga's living room. Miroku was in there reading a novel. He only wore glasses when he was reading but he looked so sexy in them. Kyoto walked up to the edge of the chair where he was sitting. Miroku had on his night pants and a white wife beater shirt.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes Kyoto," he said.  
  
She sat at the edge of the chairs odium.  
  
"About last night," she started.  
  
Miroku's smile faltered for a second  
  
"What about last night?" he asked.  
  
Kyoto brushed her hair from her face and looked at him. She looked intently into his eyes.  
  
" When I kissed you? " she asked.  
  
Miroku looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"Kyoto you were trashed. You would have kissed any guy," said Miroku.  
  
Kyoto looked taken back for a moment.  
  
"But don't you think we should talk about it?" asked Kyoto.  
  
Miroku got off the chair and walked over to the bookcase. He put the book back in.  
  
"Miroku?" asked Kyoto.  
  
He stared at the bookcase. He looked down at the floor. Why did she have to bring this up! If only she could know how he really felt. Damn that Hiten! Miroku brought his hands up and balled it into a fist. He slammed it against the bookcase. Kyoto jumped at his gesture.  
  
'Damn you Hiten!' thought Miroku angrily. It was his fault Kyoto couldn't know how much he cared for her.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about! You were drunk! End of discussion!" he shouted.  
Miroku turned around. Kyoto was standing right in front of him. Hurt was in her eyes.  
  
"You didn't feel anything last night?" asked Kyoto.  
  
Miroku looked down into her golden eyes.  
  
"No I didn't feel anything when you kissed me," he said.  
  
'Damn you Hiten!'   
  
She looked like she was about to cry. He hated lying to her. But he had to. To protect her. If he got to close to her, and then when she found out the truth. She would hate him forever. And he couldn't take that. He knew she would find out soon. It was already spreading among the guys on the basketball team. Hell everyone but Inuyasha had been there the day that it happened. Koga knew. But he would never tell Inuyasha. No matter how much he wanted too. He knew that Miroku had been pressured into it. It had already spread to the football, lacrosse, and male soccer team. Every jock knew about it. And they were all in on it. Soon the whole school would find out. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found out, they would kill him.  
  
Kyoto backed away from Miroku.  
  
"Oh ok. I just wanted make sure. You know that you didn't feel uncomfortable, it's fine don't worry about it," said Kyoto. She quickly exited the room. Inuyasha and the others were coming into the room. She pushed out past them. Koga looked over at Miroku. His face was clam but his eyes had pain in them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing," said Miroku.  
  
He quickly exited the room. But stopped. Everyone turned around and saw what Miroku saw.  
Sesshomaru was walking down the hallway. He was bare assed naked and had his hands over his dick. He saw the looks on his friends faces.  
  
"Don't ask," said Sesshomaru.  
  
He walked up the stairs. The girls looked at his ass as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Nice ass," said Sango. Sesshomaru grumbled. He got to the top and turned left.  
  
Inuyasha quirked his eyebrows at Sango.  
  
"What? It is," said Sango.  
  
Kagome laid out her blue beach towel on a lounge chair near the pool. She settled her self in and started putting tanning oil on her skin. Her bikini was a pale pink one. Ayame was lying on another one. She was face down. Her dark green bikini top was undone so she wouldn't have a tan line. Sango was doing laps in the pool. She was swimmer and she took a 50-lap swim everyday to stay in shape. Rin in her pale yellow bikini was leaning against an elevated lounge chair reading a Cosmo Girl magazine. The CD player next Kagome blasted out Matchbox 20. (for you Mules!)  
  
Kyoto walked out the house and laid her towel down. Sango swam up to the edge and hopped out. She took her towel and started drying off. Kyoto slipped out of her gym shorts and her sleeveless white shirt. Sango giggled when she saw Kyoto. Kagome looked at Kyoto and laughed. Ayame looked up and laughed as well. Rin looked over and smirked. Kyoto blushed a bright crimson. Her blue and purple bikini top was having a hard time keeping her ample breast from spilling out. Kyoto sat down and the girls started talking.  
  
"Damn Inuyasha was so banging last night," said Kagome.  
  
Rin took a cigarette out of her bag and lit it.  
  
"I hooked up with David Boone last night," said Rin.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"No fucking way. Not David!" said Kyoto.  
  
David was in drama with Kyoto. He was very vain and took great pride in his appearance. It was widely known that he fucked anything with tits and a pussy.  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
"Yep, and it wasn't that great. He's very small," said Rin. She held her fingers apart showing them how big he was. Kyoto laughed. She couldn't wait to tease him on Monday. Kyoto laid down her stomach and listened to her friends.  
  
"Koga can go for hours," said Ayame.  
  
"Well I hooked up with someone last night and I have no fucking clue who," said Sango.  
  
Kagome laughed and looked over at Kyoto.  
  
"So Kyo. You get lucky last night?" asked Kagome.  
  
Kyoto shook her head. She started tracing the brick that made up the porch.  
  
"Hey," said Kyoto.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What is it Kyo?" asked Sango.  
  
Kyoto looked up at them with hurt eyes. Her hair fell over her shoulder.  
  
"Why doesn't Miroku like me?" asked Kyoto.  
  
Sango got up and walked over to Kyoto. She sat down next to her and started rubbing her shoulder. Poor Kyoto, she loved Miroku so much and he had rejected her. It wasn't because he didn't love her, it because of another reason. The other girls surrounded Kyoto.  
  
"Awww Kyo," said Ayame she smoothed her hair. Kyoto sat up and brought her knees into her chest. She laid her chin on her knees. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Perhaps they should tell her Miroku's secret.  
  
"Kyoto it isn't that he doesn't like you it's...well..." started Sango.  
  
Kagome jumped in.  
  
"You see... there is an unwritten rule between guys. You don't fuck their girlfriend and you don't fuck their little sister," said Kagome.  
  
Kyoto looked over at Kagome. She smiled a tiny bit.  
  
"Well I guess I understand," said Kyoto. She stood up and walked away from her friends. She looked up at the boys playing basketball. They were playing on a court that overlooked the pool. Kyoto saw Miroku make a slam-dunk. He then exchanged a high five with Inuyasha and the other boys. He then looked down and saw Kyoto. He stopped moving. Kyoto's eyes narrowed down into a scowl.  
  
" But he doesn't have to be a jerk about!" shouted Kyoto.  
  
The other girls looked at one another. Poor Kyoto.  
  
Miroku stared down at Kyoto. She had an angry look on her face. She then yelled something and turned away from him. Miroku turned the ball that was in his hands. He snapped out of his trance when he heard Inuyasha yell at him.  
  
"Yo! Fuck face! Pass the ball!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku shook his head and tossed the ball to Inuyasha. He caught and quickly ran down the court with it. Koga chased after him. Inuyasha evaded him and slam-dunked the ball.  
Sesshomaru grabbed the ball and dribbled it. He then tossed it into the basket from half-court.  
  
"Show off!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
All the boys had on wind pants and were shirtless. They were covered in sweat. Miroku moved over to the boys. Inuyasha tossed the ball to Miroku.  
  
"What's up with you? Get your head out of your ass and play some basketball!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku tossed the ball and it went into the basket. Inuyasha grabbed the ball. Sesshomaru grabbed the ball away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on little brother how about a little one on one?" he asked as he dribbled the ball. Inuyasha smiled and ran after his brother. They started a friendly game of one on one. Koga ran over to Miroku. He needed to talk to Miroku. But he couldn't talk about it in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku was sitting on the ground he drank some water from a bottle. Koga sat next to him.  
  
"Miroku wut's up with you and Kyoto?" he asked. Miroku ran his hands through his hair and looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru playing.  
  
"Miroku you didn't tell her about...." started Koga.  
  
Miroku looked at Koga angrily.  
  
"Hell no! If I did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be killing me right now," shouted Miroku.  
  
Koga leaned back on his arms and looked at his friend.  
  
"Dude she's gonna find out. It's spreading through school like a fucking wild fire," said Koga.  
  
Miroku looked down at his hands.  
  
" I just hope Hiten doesn't..." started Miroku.  
  
"Not if you do it first. I'm sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would rather have you than Hiten. The guy is a fucking asshole," said Koga. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and sat up. He blew the smoke out of his nose.  
  
Miroku turned around and looked at the girls. They were still sunbathing. He looked back at Koga. Koga looked very cool as he blew smoke out of his nose.  
  
"I am totally fucked aren't I?" said Miroku.  
  
"Why are you fucked?" asked Inuyasha. He and Sesshomaru came up to the other boys wiping sweat off their brows. Miroku looked dumbfounded up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhh...the trig test on Monday. I have no fucking clue what the fuck is going. So I'm basically fucked," said Miroku.  
  
'Nice cover,' thought Koga. He finished his cigarette and put it out on the asphalt.   
  
"Don't worry dude. It's multiple choice, just BS everything," said Inuyasha.  
Miroku nodded and smile.  
'At least he doesn't know...yet,' thought Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girls. An evil smile came to his face.  
  
"Hey guys I got a sweet idea," said Inuyasha slyly  
  
Kagome sat relaxing on her chair when her sunlight was blocked. She looked up and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu! Get out of my sun!" shouted Kagome.  
  
She then saw the evil grin on his face.  
  
"No," she said.  
Inuyasha nodded and smiled. He quickly scooped Kagome up in his arms. He ran towards the edge of the pool and jumped in with Kagome in his arms. When they came up Kagome smoothed her hair from her face. Inuyasha was laughing. Kagome hit him on his chest.  
  
"You ass hole!" shouted Kagome.  
  
The others laughed. But Ayame and Rin's laughter was cut short when Sesshomaru and Koga threw them into the pool. The girls came up out of the water and shouted at them. Koga and Sesshomaru laughed. Sesshomaru then pushed Koga into the pool. Sango quickly ran up behind Sesshomaru and pushed him in. She laughed loudly. Miroku made his way beside Sango. He swiftly pushed her in. Sango yelled as she went in. She spit out the water that was in her mouth.  
  
"Miroku you jerk!" shouted Sango.  
  
Miroku laughed. He then looked behind him. Kyoto was standing up and looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She quickly picked up her stuff and went inside. Koga climbed out of the pool and put his hand on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
" Miroku. I suggest you fix this. Because she is pissed at you. And if you don't do it soon. Hiten will," said Koga.  
  
Miroku nodded. He had to make up with her soon. But could he really go through with it?  
But he couldn't back down. He had to go through with. Better it him then Hiten.Right?  
  
A/N: Can anyone guess what is up between miroku and hiten? Yay i finally get a chance to update after my mom's banded me off the labtop for a while thing but since i started my chores all over again i get to prend time with all of you lemon deprived lunatics called authors. That includes my fav authors.

I'm truly grateful to those who think my story rocks but some damned idots had to go and tell my whole damned school about my story !!! (I know where you live terra!!!) stomps on the ground "Be quiet Kyoto


	6. Boys can be soo stupid

Here's the newest chapter!  
  
Chapter 8: Boys Can Be Stupid  
  
Miroku leaned back against the audioturmin chairs. He closed his eyes and wonderd why in the hell he had decided to take drama. Oh yea easy A. Or so he thought. But every student had to work back stage. And if you didn't then you got a huge amount of points taken off. Miroku sighed again. Drama wasn't really his forte. He liked science. Miroku heard a cheerful laugh. He looked over to his left. He smiled sligthly. It was Kyoto. She was sitting beside Rin. In front of them was David Boone. They laughing and talking. When Miroku had signed up for drama he knew that Kyoto was in it. But she was in Drama IV Honors. He was just in Drama I. But the Drama IV Class and the Drama I class had been put together because there was not enough teachers. At first Miroku had been thrilled when he found that he and Kyoto would be in the same class. But now, because of his stupidy, he couldn't look at her without being ashamed.  
  
Miroku thought about the day when he stopped thinking about Kyoto as Inuyasha's little sister and started thinking about her in ways that Inuyasha would kill him over.  
  
When they had been 8 and she had been 6, she used to annoy the hell out of them. Always tagging around bugging them, telling on them when they did something bad. Miroku still didn't think much of her even when he started to find out girls were the greatsest thing ever. Even when he hit highschool. He was Mr. Highschool, she was a little girl compared to him. She was only in 7th when he started Highschool. He really never saw much of Kyoto that year. Whenever he and Inuyasha had hung out, they did it over at his house. They started to exiperiment with weed and alcohol. So they were stoned most of the time over at his house. But then his 10th grade year started. Kyoto had been skipped a grade and was allowed to come to highschool early. Miroku had been away at summer camp working as a counsuler and didn't get back till the day before school started. He could remeber the day perfectly when he had his first naughty thought about Kyoto.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Miroku was joking with Koga. They were waiting for Inuyasha to get to school. Also Kyoto would be coming with him that day. Because she was really smart she had gotten bumped up a grade. Koga laughed. He looked over Miroku's head and started waving.  
  
"Hey there's...In..u...ya..sh..a, " studderd Koga.  
  
Koga had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"holy shit," he said.  
  
"What?" asked Miroku.  
  
The boys near them who were looking in the same direction got very quiet. their mouths gaped open.  
  
Miroku turned around also and his eyes got wide. Inuyasha was walking towards them. He had gotten bigger over the summer. He had more muscles and was taller. But he wasn't what they were gawking at. Behind walked Kyoto. She was no longer the annyoing little sister. Her figure had gotten very cruvy, she had gotten taller, and she had filled up queit nicly in the top. The first thought that popped in Miroku's mind was,  
  
'Jeues tap dancing chirst i could so fuck her.'  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Everyday since then he had fantsies and dreams about her. At first it was pure lust but over time it had devloped into very deep feelings. In fact he loved her with all his heart. But because he was stupid, he could never be with her. Why did he do that? Why? why? why?  
  
Suddenly the whole audiotorium got queit. The drama teacher Mrs. Wright came in.  
  
"Good after noon class. Today we will be discussing how to do love secens on stage. Seeing how you you can make chemestry with the other person. Now i need one girl and one guy,"  
she said.  
  
Kyoto of course raised her hand. Mrs. Wright nodded and Kyoto walked up on stage. Of course no guy was bold enough to actullay perform with her. Kyoto's acting outshined them all. She had gotten the female lead of every play. Even when she was freshman. Kyoto stood on the stage waiting for a volenteer. Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Kyoto was wearing a cute long jean skirt with a low cut off the shoulders peashent blouse.  
  
"I'll go," said a very cocky voice.  
  
Miroku looked back and sneered. Hiten jumped up from his seat and ran up on stage. The only reason he had signed up for drama was because Kyoto was in it. Ever since the day he had laid eyes on her, he was determined to make her his. Mrs. Wright gave them both scripts.  
  
"Please turn to page 223 Hiten read Marshall's lines and Kyoto read Samantha's lines," said Mrs. Wright.  
  
Kyoto and Hiten nodded. Despit being a complete ass Hiten wasn't a bad actor. Not great but not bad. They both read their lines with passion. Kyoto's voice was full of sadness as she read. Hiten's was filled with determation. Kyoto's character Samantha had been hurt by Marshall. At the end of the secne Hiten swept Kyoto into his arms and pulled her close. She looked up at him and he kissed her. Miroku almost hit the celing when Hiten made his move.  
  
"I don't sense the chesmatry. Maybe someone else would like to go?" begged Mrs. Wright.  
  
"I'll go!" shouted Miroku before he could even think. He jumped up on the stage. Hiten glared at him. Miroku glared right back.  
  
"Please read the same lines," said Mrs. Wright.  
  
Miroku nodded. He started reading his lines.  
  
They read through their lines. Kyoto had a bit more passion in her voice. Miroku read in a sincere voice. Miroku then gripped Kyoto in his arms. Kyoto's heart started to pound faster. She licked her lips. Miroku could feel her heart. His heart also started to beat faster. He brought her in closer. He leaned down and caught her lips in his. She was so surprasied that she dropped her script. Her soft lips tasted like strawberries. It was her lip gloss. Miroku dropped his script and tightend his hold on her. Kyoto wrapped her arms around him tighter. The other students in class just stared at them. Hiten was extermly pissed.  
  
Miroku finally pulled away from Kyoto. They looked down into each others eyes.  
A clap was heard in the class. They turned to the class. Mrs. Wright was standing up clapping. The whole class erupted in applase. Hiten rolled his eyes and smacked his hands together slowly. Mrs. Wright looked back at the class at and gestured to Miroku and Kyoto.   
  
"class that is real chesmatry," she said.  
  
Kyoto blushed and pushed Miroku away. She quickly ran across stage and into the secne shop.  
  
"Kyoto!" shouted Miroku. He ran off after her.   
  
Kyoto was hiding in the prop room away from Miroku. Her heart was still beating extermly fast. She could still taste his lips on hers. She lightly rubbed her lips remembering the feel. The scent of his Old Spice cologne was her clothes. She heard Miroku calling her name. Kyoto pressed herself up against a wall. She would not give him the satsfaction of him knowing the effect that kiss had on her. Kyoto gulped and stepped out of the prop room.  
"You called?" she said.  
  
"Hey just wanted to make sure your okay. You ran out of there pretty fast," said Miroku.  
  
Miroku came closer to her. Kyoto gulped. He put one arm over her head. Kyoto looked up into his beautiful purple blue eyes. Kyoto's breath quickened. Miroku pressed her up against a wall. His rock hard body was right up against her soft toned one. Kyoto quickly looked away from him. He took her chin into his hand. He gently lifted her head to him.   
  
"Kyoto...." He said.  
  
He leaned down closer.  
  
Kyoto glared at him.  
  
"So now your interested in me?" she said.  
  
She quickly silde out from underneath him.  
  
"Kyo.." said Miroku.  
  
Miroku turned to her.  
"how come your all over me now? And when we were performing? God Miroku," said Kyoto.  
  
She started to walk away.  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted," said Miroku.  
  
Kyoto stopped and turned around.  
  
"What I wanted? Get a clue Miroku. How come it's okay today that your all over me, but on Saturday after Koga's party you wouldn't even look me straight in the eye. So why is today different?" asked Kyoto.  
  
"Because Inuyasha isn't here," said Miroku.  
  
Kyoto started to laugh.  
  
"That was the wrong thing to say," she said.  
  
Kyoto started to walk back to the aditorium. She then stopped.  
  
"Oh and by the way. I know your little secret," said Kyoto.  
Miroku's eyes went wide. She knew? How did she know?  
"You know," said Miroku nervously.  
  
"Yes I know," replied Kyoto.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sango and Kagome told me," responded Kyoto.  
  
Miroku gasped. How could they know?  
  
Kyoto turned around. Miroku saw a small tear escape through the corner of her eye.   
  
"Just because Inuyasha's my brother and your best friend dosen't mean we can't be together. Whatever rules you guys have, I say fuck them," whisperd Kyoto to herself.  
  
Kyoto turned back around and walked back into the aduotorium. The bell rung and Hiten walked into the secen shop. He swaggerd up to Miroku with a huge grin. He put his arm around Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Dude she's fucking pissed at you. What did you do," said Hiten as he patted Miroku on the face.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me," said Miroku. He pulled him self away. Hiten backed up.  
  
"Whatever dude," he said.  
  
"But if I were you. I would get my ass in gear or else...your gonna lose," said Hiten.  
  
Hiten laughed and left.  
  
"Oh shit does she really know? I gotta find Sango and Kagome!" shouted Miroku.  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter. It's great to be back! Huggs and luv:)


End file.
